This invention relates to an electrical monitoring system and more particularly to diagnosing intermittent electrical faults which can occur in such a system.
Electrical monitoring and/or control systems are well known in the prior art. Such systems typically include sensor or sending devices coupled to a central processing or control unit via electrical cables or conductors. Intermittent faults, such as short or open circuit conditions in such cables and or connectors have always been difficult to isolate. For example, the fault may not occur when a service person is present, or it may disappear as the service person takes diagnostic action. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a monitoring or control system with a built-in capability for facilitating detection and isolation of such intermittent faults.